The present invention is directed to a method for setting up virtual connections between calling and called subscriber equipment connected to different switching equipment.
In telecommunication switching networks connected to one another by network interfaces, there is usually the possibility of, first, producing internal connections between subscriber equipment of one and the same telecommunications switching network and, second, of producing external connections between subscriber equipment of different telecommunications switching networks by using the network interfaces. The respective type of connection is defined by transmitting from the respective calling subscriber equipment appropriate signalization information, for example in the form of selection digits. In the case of packet switching networks, that are connected to one another by network interfaces, the request for an internal or external virtual connection can be provided from calling subscriber equipment in that an address information specifying a respective type of connection in an address field of a call request packet, serving the purpose of initiating a call set up, is transmitted to the switching equipment that is connected to the appertaining calling subscriber equipment.